


The Stone Remembers

by WildKitsune



Series: Kitsune's One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changeling Hermione, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, maybe there is more I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: The one thing Hermione has feared her entire life has come to pass.  Someone has discovered the dark secret she had kept even from her closest friends.  They have called her true name and now she must answer or live with the pain of a summons unfulfilled.  She had no idea who has found out about her hidden self, but when she confronts them things go from bad to worse.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Voldemort
Series: Kitsune's One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837201
Comments: 30
Kudos: 129





	The Stone Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I have no idea what this is... but at least I'm writing?!

The first time Hermione felt the pull towards the Forbidden Forest she had no idea what it was. She had never been summoned before and it felt a little like her core was three steps ahead, pulling her towards the one who called. She fought the instinct and pretended that nothing was wrong.

It wasn’t until the third summons in three nights that she realized what the feeling was. She stopped dead in her tracks leaving her friends looking at her with confused expressions. She shook her head and made shabby excuses for having to head back to her dorm.

Someone knew. Someone knew a secret so hidden that half the time Hermione forgot it herself. This was not the type of problem she could think through with her human friends around. She couldn’t be their Hermione with someone calling out another name, a truer name, somewhere in the dark of the forest.

They were close too. They might not know exactly who they were calling, but they knew they were at the school. Hermione fidgeted as a growing part of her wanted to answer the call, to present herself as was polite when someone asked for your presence. But she also knew how dangerous it was. Someone with her name had power over her. Was it better to go now when she wasn’t worn down by their call? Or hope that in a few more nights the person would think they were wrong and give up?

The next night as the sunset over the mountains Hermione stayed back and let her friends go to dinner without her. She had a plan as to how she would approach this person if they call once more. She hadn’t gotten sleep since the calls started and she couldn’t go much longer with her wits in tacked.

She waited in her bed, hoping the summoner would think they had the name wrong and trouble her no more. But as full evening enveloped the forest she felt the pain once more. It has gotten stronger each night as she had ignored a sacred duty to answer. It spoke legions of how her time spent in the human world had affected her.

With one final breath of resignation, she made her way towards the forest. She slipped silently through the castle and went unseen as she made her way out onto the sweeping lawns. With a glance around she hid in a shadowed corner and removed her robes and after a moment’s hesitation added her wand to the pile. Someone may recognize her by that stick, and it was better if her caller did not get any more information about her than they already had.

Without human clothes to restrain her Hermione glamoured a much more fitting attire for one of her kind. She formed a slate gray double around her with matching tights and riding boots. As she stepped into the forest itself she shook the human pinkness form her skin, making her look more like a walking statue than anything. Her hair had always the rich earthen brown and wild curls but it could give away her human identity, so she tamed it with a snood made of spider silk and obsidian beads.

When she got to the place where the call had originated she found a group of grown wizards gathered around a fire. Their faces were cast in shadow and something about the scene unsettled her more than she already was. One man rose from the circle around the fire and she caught a glimpse of white hair. She moved around the outside of the clearing silently so she could follow him, has she tried to determine which of the gathering had her name on their lips.

He had moved some distance from the fire before she realized he was approaching yet another man, and it was all too clear who the new one was. He wore no hood and his pale skin nearly glowed by the light of the moon. His bald head was a sure give away to who exactly this wizard was, and if he was a part of this gathering, Hermione was sure he was the one you called her by name.

“My Lord?” The hooded man too sounded familiar and with the white hair, she had seen before she couldn’t help but sneer.

“I told you not to bother me while I am calling our guest.” Voldemort sounded displeased with his little minion.

“We’ve been out here for four nights, my Lord, are you sure she lives in this forest? It is dangerous for us to be so close to the school.”

“With our guest’s help, I will be able to take that school.” The Dark Lord hissed and turned to face his minion and by extension, her.

She got her first full look at the monster Harry had described with his snakelike features that had frightened her friend. But looking at the wizard all she could see was the beauty and grace in the smooth lines of his face. She shifted and backed herself deeper into the shadow as her heart raced without her permission. She had a sudden urge to reach out and touch his skin. She wanted to know if it was soft and warm like humans or dry and smooth like a snake.

In her haste to get away, a branch snapped under her foot and both wizards looked in her direction. Malfoy pushed back his hood as he searched the darkness for her, but Voldemort only smiles and reached out a hand.

“Come pet, we have much to talk about. I promise not to bite.” He welcomed her smoothly, he knew better than to threaten one of her kind. Any threats of violence broke the hospitality of his circle and gave her the power to fight back against him.

She took a last unnecessary breath as she stepped out of the trees and hoped that showing her true form would be enough for them not to place her human guise. Voldemort had never seen her in person, but Malfoy senior had. Though one look at the open desire in his eyes told her he saw nothing of her woman face while she wore her Stone Maiden form.

“You want something from me, human?” She asks as she tries not to show how much she is suddenly curious about the dark wizard. She was a curious being by nature, this aspect came out as bookish when she wore her human face, but she was overwhelmed by it now in her true form.

She hadn’t realized how much of her thinking had been guided by her changeling disguise. She had been a baby when the Grangers had wished for a child, and her mother had been moved to place her own in their care. She had lived hidden in their world for almost her whole life so far.

“This is the Dark Lord, you should so respect.” Malfoy suddenly snapped which made her giggle and shake her head.

“Lord of Darkness, I am a Lady of Stone. What does the stone care if it is dark or light?” She asked, amazed at how alien she sounded to her ears. If she let herself get too lost in her immortal self, she would lose the human skin forever, and that was no something she wished to give up just yet.

“Go Malfoy, and take the rest with you. I am the Lady have much to discuss.” Voldemort waved off the other man and she giggled again at his departure.

“Worried he was going to break your hospitality?” She asked as she took another step towards him.

“I was more worried you had somehow shed the taste for it. You have kept me waiting for some time.” He pointed out, which made Hermione feel awful. It was so rude to keep a summoner waiting, she had come very close to breaking the old code, and she knew that would have dire consequences.

“I must apologize and offer a small boon for my rudeness.” She admitted and shook her head knowing that had not been a smart move.

He smiled at her and she pulled some of the softness back to her skin. She was going to need some of her humanness back if she was going to deal with this wizard. She had to remember there were mortals whom she cared for, and this man wanted them all dead.

“A small boon is most generous Lady Harminous of the Stone.” He said invoking her full name just to prove he could.

She couldn’t stop herself from looking around to make sure no one could have heard him. All she needed was for more than one wizard to have real power over her.

“I am curious how you came by my name. I do not believe we have met before.” She told him as her gaze settled back on her adversary. He wouldn’t want to share the power he had, wizards like him were all the same.

“We have not, from what I can tell you are still rather new to this world for one of your kind.” He said though this told her nothing about how he gained her name. “I suspect you live in the castle, not the forest. Am I correct?” He asked and she smiled at him as she moved towards the abandoned fire.

“Is that what you want with your boon? To know if I play in the castle or the trees?” She asked lightly as she worked to distract her from the growing desire to touch his face. She did not think he would take kindly to that.

“Yes.” He said without hesitation, his concise response surprised her and made her all the more curious. From what she knew of this wizard he loved to spread the words thick and pretty.

“I do live in the castle.” She said before she had to pay her debt and it wasn’t like she could lie.

He smiled at this and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and brush fingers over those invisible lips.

“I want you to help me take it for myself.” He told her as he was now the one moving towards her. “With a bring such as yourself on my side I would be unstoppable.” He said greedily.

“Why would I want to be on your side?” She asked as he stopped only inches from her.

“I know when a woman desires me.” He said and if she could blush with stone skin she would have right then. “I’ve seen the look many times in my lifetime. I offer a place in my bed if you will stand with my army.”

“So you would make yourself a whore for my power?” She asked trying to get a reaction out of him Maybe she could still get him to break the laws and she could end this conversation before he became too tempting to keep herself controlled.

“In my youth, I did so for lesser women.” He said without shame as he reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her lips. “You’re so young. Do you even know the pleasure of which I speak?”

She stepped back from her and shook off the tingle his touch inspired. “I fancy a human boy. I know enough of the world to know you are not a nice man.” She told him as she brought up more of her human self. She couldn’t betray her friends. A pretty bed partner was not worth such things.

“You think I’m pretty.” He almost laughed at his own words.

“You read my mind.” She scolded.

“How rude of me, what can I offer to make up for my misstep?” He asked as he annoyingly continued to play by the rules.

“You know that I am something that even you should fear.” She said then took a step forward. “Let me touch your face.” She said thinking if she gave in to the small want, she would give too much away for anything larger.

“As you wish, and I do know you are something to fear if you were not tied by the laws of your name. No one else in the world has your name, I’ve made sure of it. You would have no problem taking every stone of that castle from that undeserving old man.”

She reached up and brushed her fingers over pale scales and giggles at how wonderful he felt. “Are you like this all over?” She asked curiously.

“I am. Join me and I will give you a full tour.”

“When you read my mind you must have heard that I have friends in the castle, do you think the stone is unloyal to those they grow fond of?”

“I always thought the stone was hard and unfeeling. What need do you have of friends?” He asked as he reached out and ran light fingers down her neck.

“If I was as cold as you think, your offer of passion would have little appeal.” She pointed out and he gave her a smile as if her words actually pleased him. “What?” She asked with a flight frown.

“I didn’t expect you to be so logical.” He said sounding pleased. “The folk of the air I have dealt with in the past have all been a bit silly. Your mind is quite lovely to watch.”

“Do you think flattering will get you my service?” She asked trying to pretend she was not moved by his words.

“I have my doubts.” He said and shook his head. “Let us start with a smaller deal so you can see for yourself all I have to offer someone like you. You have a curious nature, there is more I can do for you than make you scream. There is so much I could teach you. If you’ve been living as a changeling, you have witch magic as well as your own.”

“Why would I want any of your dark magic?” She asked and pulled herself from his reach.

“What does the stone care for dark and light? You at least should know they are arbitrary human labels.” He used my earlier comment to Malfoy against me. “Why limit your power?”

“Because I don’t like the price.” She shook her head. “I realize I will have to watch all my friends die eventually, a human’s lifetime is such a small and insignificant thing. But I am not yet ready to give them up.”

“I am beyond such human weakness.” Voldemort hissed as he stepped towards her menacingly. He did not like to be reminded of death it seemed.

“That is a deal I am willing to make,” Hermione said as the idea came to her. “Agree to be my consort and I will take you away to the fairy realm. Even humans can be eternal there if they never leave.” She pointed out. She idea of him as he plaything tickled her fancy, enough that she would leave her human life sooner if it meant keeping her friends safe.

“I have too much still to do in this world, and I do not need your protection from death.” He said as he gained control once more. He moved towards her again, and too late Hermione noticed he was trapping her by the fire that still burned bright. “How about a wager, your kind always like a good game.”

“Wager?” She asked trying not to show she even noticed his maneuvering. In her true form, she had a powerful connection to rock and stone, but as she felt out into the earth she realized this small clearing had very little stone readily available. It was quite unnatural for there to be no stone in the surrounding area. She had to imagine he had either chosen this clearing for that fact or prepared it so he would have the upper hand if it came to a conflict.

“If I win, you serve me for a year and a day. If you win, I will be your consort for that time.”

“You are so keen to be my bedfellow, how do you know I would enjoy having you more than once? You might not be able to handle my attentions.” She pointed out as she looked for the best way to make herself an exit if she had to leave in a hurry. He kept just far enough away that he could shift easily into her path.

“I doubt you have much experience with carnal pleasure.”

“The folk do not have such hangups about giving and receiving pleasure. Why wouldn’t I have experience.”

“The way you said that you fancy a boy. Your human guise is a proper little English girl. Wouldn’t want to seem promiscuous among your peers.” He said with a smirk. He liked to know more than her, but that was just frustrating.

“So these offers have nothing to do with attraction on your part? You are just using the fact I find you…” She paused as she remembered the feel of his skin. “...fascinating as a tool to gain my favor?”

“Are you fishing for a compliment? I know women of all kinds like to be wanted. But you would not be able to handle my desire. Better for you to only be wanted for your magic.”

That sounded very much like a challenge to Hermione, and she couldn’t help straighten her back and narrow her eyes.

“Tell me about your desire. I get to decide what I want.”

“Do you?” He asked and struck out at her like a viper, his attack so swift it was almost invisible. She hadn’t even seen the wand in his hand and she suddenly found herself frozen in place.

“You have broken the trust, I have no reason to listen to you.” She snapped as she pushed her little-used folk magic against the spell holding her.

“No no, you asked, and now I will show you.” He said as he slipped behind her. “You wanted to know what my desire looks like.” He continued as he brushed a stray curl from her snood.

“You couldn’t have just explained it?” She asked as her heart raced with fear, but also excitement.

“I think this will make more of an impression. None of these clothes are real, are they?” he asked but before she could answer he was dispelling them. She felt the glamor break before the cool night air brushed over her skin. “Trying to stay just a little bit human?” He asked as knuckles brushed over her back.

She had been keeping just human enough so that she would remember her friends were important, but this left her vulnerable to the elements, her human skin softer with more need for the warmth the clothes had provided.

“I’ve never seen stone shiver like this.” He spoke in her ear and she found herself closing her eyes. She could release her hold on her human guise to protect herself that much more, but she still worried that her true nature would confuse the depth of her feelings. It wasn’t that the folk didn’t care, it was that they cared differently than any human.

“What am I supposed to be learning about your desire?” She asked as she ignored his question.

“No my pet, you do not get to ask questions.” He said as he ran his long fingers through her newly freed hair. “I like this, so much to grasp on to in the heat of passion, as well as a good lead, at other times.” He yanked her head back hard by her scalp. “I desire control.” said as his lips brushed over the collum of her neck. “Absolute control. Powerful entities always do. And when I offer myself to you, in this carnal way, I will let you have control over our pleasure. That is the price I am willing to pay for your service.”

There was something wrong with her. She listened as he spoke and his words shot right to her core. She would like to tell herself that it was his offer to be her plaything as she had fantasized about before.

“Maybe I am not as powerful as you think.” She gasped wondering if she could pull enough human back on to lie to the man at her back.

“Why do you say that my pet?” He asked with a chuckle against her ear.

“Because.” She swallowed and tried to shake her head. She couldn’t force the lie from her lips. “Because I like this.” She blurted and closed her eyes tight as she waited for his reaction. She was sure he would mock her now.

“You want to be my toy?” He asked sounding unsure for the first time that evening. It was like he didn’t believe he had heard her correctly.

“Sexually? I think I do.” She told him breathlessly.

He laughed and pulled her hair back a little further. “You are a very tempting little thing aren’t you? If I didn’t know better I would say it was my birthday.”

His free hand moved to the other side of her so that he was practically curled around her form. He ran careful fingers over her breast and down her stomach. He pushed two fingers between her legs to run down her slick womanhood. She let out a gasp, he was the first man to ever touch her so intimately and she could tell he was skilled.

“You’re wet for me.” He commented happily as he pushed only his middle finger inside of her. She clenched around him wantingly and he laughed again. His humor aroused and embarrassed her.

“Please?” She asked, unsure what exactly she wanted, buts he was equally as sure that he would know.

“All that power and you seem to be quite a good little submissive.” He said sounding more pleased than he had all night.

“My Lord I. Was. I am sorry I didn’t realize.” It was Malfoy’s voice that shocked her out of the pleasure, but Voldemort continued to play with her body. His thumb pushed up against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her quim and she let out an embarrassing little whimper at how good it felt.

“As you can see I am a bit busy at the moment, was this important?” Voldemort asked, sounding only a bit put off.

“You were taking so long my Lord, I thought I should…” He trailed off but Hermione was having a hard time focusing on his words as most fo her focus was taken by the man playing with her body. “She looks familiar, my Lord, but it couldn’t be.”

Shit.

“Make him go away.” She said as she tried to force the danger to be like cold water to extinguish the firey need. There was something very wrong with her as it was only making things hotter for her.

“You don’t get a say right now.” He told her fondly as he pulled his hand away from her cunt and slipped a slick finger into her mouth. She tasted herself and let out a low moan.

“You know her human guise?” He asked Malfoy as she sucked on the finger her kept in her mouth.

“Her hair is quite uncannily like that of Potter’s mudblood.”

Voldemort’s hold on her hair became painfully tight and she couldn’t help but whimper. She was dead. He would know how to kill her, and she had no way to escape. It was a pity she would die on the edge of such a good climax. She wondered if he would at least do her the courtesy of finishing what he started first.

“The abnormally smart and powerful mudblood?” Voldemort asked his Death Eater sounding almost pleased.

“That is what my son reports.”

He pulled his fingers from her mouth and turned her head so he could look down into her eyes. “What do you have to say for yourself?” He asked happily.

“Why would a powerful changeling who wished to be a witch be dropped in a muggle home?” She asked as if she could counter Malfoy’s accusation.

“Malfoy you may go, and there is no reason to disturb me again tonight.” He said without taking his eyes off of her. “Now I understand.” He said more quietly. “You can’t do as I want, not if you’ve attached yourself to Potter. I was never going to win you for my cause.”

“No.” She said still breathless. “You might as well let me go.” She added, but they both knew he wasn’t going to do that.

“I want to see your human skin in its entirety.” He commanded as he continued to look into her eyes. “I want to have the memory of making Potter’s mudblood scream.” He told her eagerly.

“Why would I give you anything you want.” She said defiantly. “What does it matter to me how I die?”

“Oh my sweet little pet, I would never waste something as delicious as you. Do as I say and when the sun rises I will let you return to the castle.”

“Humans don’t have to keep their word.” She had learned this lesson the hard way in her years at playing one of them. “And your deceptions are well known.”

He released her from his magical hold and stepped back from her form with his hands displayed to show his wand was no longer out. They both knew how little that meant when he could draw it again as quickly as he had before.

“I do not forfeit hospitality.” He told her with a knowing smirk. She couldn’t call what he had done before an attack when she had enjoyed the attention and they both knew it.

“Put on your human mask, and give yourself to me tonight. When the sun rises you may go, if you still wish to, and I will make it well worth your while.”

She looked over him with a frown. What was his plan? Why was it so important to him that she appeared human? He had been attracted to her power as a Lady of Stone, so why now did he want her to look like someone he viewed as lesser?

“Or leave now, and I will only call you back tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. I will fill your nights until you give in to me, one way or another.” He threatened.

“You want the memory of making her scream.” She said thinking again about his word choice. “A memory you can share and use as a weapon. Something to aim at my friends, and maybe even make them think I’m not on their side.”

“You are not on their side.” He shook his head. “Wizardkind reviles all beings more powering than them.”

“You’re a wizard.”

“I’m an exception.” He replied looking almost offended and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh right in his face.

“Right. The wizard who leads a group of magical nazis is the one with the opened mind.” She said and crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re wizardkind’s answer to Hitler.”

“I am nothing like that  _ muggle _ .” He hissed though he made no move towards her. “Muggles are the problem. You grew up among them, you must see how disgusting they are. How they have no respect or loyalty to each other. Hitler is a perfect example of why they should be burned from this planet.”

“And you really don’t see that you have so much in common?” She asked with a laugh. 

“He blamed the jews as a scapegoat. A tangible target for all the problems of the world. I blame all of them for their actual crimes. They kill each other, and they would kill us if they knew of our power.”

“But didn’t you just say the same about wizard kind?” She smirked at him as she caught him in his circular logic. “So wizards are no better, all of you are human.”

“I will lead my people to be above all of that. Your people will finally be able to come out of the darkness once I rule. You can help cure this world of all the damage the muggles have done to it. This is why I am the exception. If you showed those at the castle who you truly were, they would never accept you. Your boy hero will turn his back on you in the end.”

“You have no idea what Harry would do. He actually  _ is  _ a good person.” She said firmly. She had enough humanness around her that she knew that for sure.

“Maybe you are right. Maybe the Potter boy is as  _ good _ as you say. That he would fight to protect you no matter what he found out. But then you must look at those who would throw such a boy into my path. A person who would let a  _ boy _ fight such battles because of some prophecy.”

She frowned as she thought about all the times their Headmaster let Harry get into trouble with Death Eaters and Voldemort. He was a powerful wizard in his own right, he had to at least suspect when Harry was getting up to something. He should be able to stop him before he endangers his life so many times.

“Stay the night.” He whimpered, and when she looked up she found him standing much closer than he had before. His fingers reached out and propped up her chin so she had to look up into his inhuman eyes. “Return tomorrow. I’m not going to hurt you Hermione, and maybe you can convince me not to hurt the boy.”


End file.
